Midnight Rumble
by Andersong XIII
Summary: A midnight duel between arch nemesis Alucard and Andersong
1. Default Chapter

( Author Note - ) Hello all! I am new to the Fanfiction thingy so yeah . . . I ah yeah . . . have been RPing with this character for awhile on Yahoo and just love the anime/manga for Hellsing. Of course, if you cant tell already, Andersong is my favorite character ever. *ish a fanboy one could say* . . . *Silent pause* . . . Eww. No. Not fanboy, dammit. Hehe, well anyways I don't write much and this is my first story ever and I am bad at grammar and stuff but yeah . . . in this one if Andersong's words look weird it is because I was typing his accent. So you're gonna have to work with it a bit. Well, yeah . . . that's all basically. I'm new and I welcome constructive criticism about my work seeing as how it helps me improve. If I did alright with this one then more chapters will come. Thanks for reading!! 

Disclaimer – I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters. . . . so don't sue me. 

Setting the scene 

-=Chapter onfiltered=- 

The moon, freshly raised over the horizon, illuminated its blue glow upon the awaiting earth. Its normal day goers headed off in to unguided slumber; unaware of what turmoil and horror was happening right outside their thin walls and plain glass windows. One particular place the moon shined upon was the Orphanage Ferdinant Lukes, near Rome. In such a place the head Father; Alexander Andersong tucked in each child to their nightly illusions saying a soft prayer before they drifted off to sleep. 

"An lead us not into temptation boot deliver us from evil...Amen," Andersong said softly to the room full of half asleep children before turning to the door; outstretching his mammoth hand griping the rickety handle as gently as possible before opening it and exiting the room. The Priest, a bit wary from the day's activities with the children of his Orphanage, headed off to his own chambers for perhaps a wink of slumber . . . or so one would think. However, as he approached his room his _expression, which was once calm and perhaps a bit warn, turned sour and slightly angered. He cut his eyes around behind him as he spotted the tall figure near the window. It was no doubt that foul abomination of Hellsing Alucard! 

"Whit do ye think ye'er doin here midian?!" Andersong scowled to the beast as he turned to face him. 

Alucard simply chuckled and raised his gloved finger to his mouth "Shhh! Don't wanna wake the children do ya?" he asked with a cynical chuckle. Alucard's hand lowered to his side, with every soft step he made his figure trailed closer to the Judas Priest; his trench coat flowing like a pool of blood against the shadows. 

Andersong growled at the beast's cocky comment; his fists clenching tightly together while taking angered heavy steps towards Alucard. There they both stood face to face and nose to nose, Andersong's tempers flaring madly as Alucard kept his usual cocky and smug grin. 

"Weel? Gunna anwser me question, moongrel?" Andersong scowled at the monster again though this time in a more of a whisper. 

"Heh. Well, aren't you a bossy one, Judas," Alucard retorted with a slight cackle before calming himself once again. "In actuality I managed to 'SNEAK' away from my Master for awhile to see if you were perhaps interested in a good old fashion duel. That is, if you aren't afraid Maxwell will find out and burn your ass for violating the treaty." Alucard let the question trail off to the holy knight; a rather curious tone to his voice. 

"Oho!" Was all the escaped from between Andersong's lips as his hand raised up to the back of his neck tugging on it his, head tilted making a loud ' CRACK!' from the depths of his neck bone. With a soft chuckle Andersong's _expression changed from the angered one earlier to a more psychotic leer. "Psh! Dun mock me ye fell beast. We earthly agents o' divine heaven will ne'er back doon from the likes o' ye!" Andersong replied with a slightly amused tone to his voice as well. 

Alucard quirked his dark eye brow over his deep crimson eyes behind those yellow glasses "A simple yes or no would have sufficed, Judas. I didn't need another one of your worn speeches." With another cynical grin he cackled before turning his back on the Judas priest, letting his crimson trench coat swing outwards brushing Andersong in the face in a way similar to one slapping him with a dueling glove. ". . . tonight at midnight. The local I leave to your choice," Alucard simply said as he stood their awaiting a reply. 

Andersong scowled at the comment about his speeches. He prided himself on those 'worn speeches' and this beast was not only mocking him but the grand words of God! "How dare ye mock the H..Gah! Ye damned fool!" Andersong growled out while being interrupted by the monster turning his back and the smack in the face by his coat further mocking him. He was tempted so bad to impale the beast while his back was turned right here and now but he kept his calm. Andersong's emerald eyes glanced up to the clock on the wall seeing it was only 10:15pm. With a soft sigh at the long wait that was ahead he looked back to the abomination. 

"Very weel . . . midnight it is," he replied simply, still trying to calm himself from the slap in the face. "As fer the place . . . do ye know wher' the town square is? Beside it is ae large field - perfect fer layin' ye'er pathetic unholy body tae rest." Andersong's retort was sent out with a smug grin across his lips as him and Alucard seemed to be exchanging verbal blows like the usual. 

"Heh, very well then," Alucard replied coldly as he started walking towards the window in which he entered. Just before reaching it, Alucard turned and leered at the behemoth. "Oh, and don't be in a hurry to lose Judas . . ." Alucard commented with a wicked laugh when he noticed the sigh Andersong gave when he noticed the time. 

Andersong clenched his white gloved fists tightly, almost to the point of shaking he was so angered; something that wasn't normal of him. Before, he could have stayed just as cool-headed as that freak. Perhaps it was the lack of sleep he has been getting lately. "Right noo get oot o' here ye midian. The children need ther rest," Andersong coldly commanded to Alucard before turning his back; returning on his path to his room, still wanting to get a small bit of rest before their duel in a few hours. 

With a simple chuckle Alucard stepped backwards against the window as his body began to fade out of sight. "Till tonight Judas," he said as his face disappeared. Nonetheless, in one last mockery he let out a loud cynical laugh that quickly rumbled through the very foundations of the Orphanage; waking up the children with fear struck in their hearts. 

Just before Andersong got to his room he heard and felt the rumbling of the mongrels laugh. Cutting his head and eyes over to where Alucard was Andersong growled heavily. "Damn ye!" He heard the children in the other room crying and rustling around. Making his way to their room he busted in not thinking about how it would scare the pants off the children. Just as he entered brashly all the children shrieked and began throwing things at Andersong not knowing who it was. 

Going wide eyed Andersong stumbled back and tumbled over onto his back from the shrieking and the few pillows that pummeled his face. "OOF!" After a few moments of resting on the floor one of the children turned on the light. Seeing it wasn't anyone bad all the children huddled around Andersong. "Sorry Father!" the children apologized as Andersong's head popped up from behind a pillow; eyes swirling before he shook his head and gave the children a soft smile. "Dun worry boot it...jus heid aff til bed again alright?" 

All the children nodded and headed off to their own beds; nuzzling into them comfortably. Andersong, rising up from the floor, handed the children their pillows back and headed out the door. "G'night, children." Closing the door behind him his face twisted; changing from the soft, sweet smile to a psychotic and provoked glare. Sharply he cut his eyes around the halls checking around for Alucard. Seeing the coast was clear Andersong made his way to his room; his body hunching down he was so exhausted. He hopped that perhaps this time he might make it back to his room. With excited glee his hand grasped the door handle and just as he was about to open the door he felt a small tug on the back of his coat. Instinctively his head hung suddenly as he groaned before turning around he looked to the small child behind him. She had a tiny hand full of his coat as her soft voice rang out like the sweet tolling of bells. "Father Alex, I can't sweep. Can ya tell me a bed time story?" 

With a sigh inwards his heart broke from just looking at her face. A warm smile came across his own face as he knelt down beside the young girl. "Sure lil' yin. Let's go aff til ye'er room an' ah will tell ye ae story." Taking the little girls hand, he brought the little girl to her room. Laying her in her bed Andersong told her a short story from the Bible; of course, one of the less scary parts of the Bible. 

Once the child was in silent slumber Andersong rose and retreated out of the room, closing the door gently so not to wake the child. He turned fast and with a rather hasty speed, headed to his room. As he approached the door he saw a small child sitting at the doorway looking up at him. Andersong suddenly came to a stop almost falling as he looked down to the child, wanting desperately just to sleep. "Whit is it lad?" he asked the child softly though inside he was dieing from the lack of sleep. 

"I have to go potty," the child simply said his legs crossed together tightly in a x shape. Blinking at the child Andersong's eye twitched a bit as he then fell over onto his back one leg up in the air. He let out a long loud sigh as his head lay on the cold floor. The child walked over to him and began poking him in the gut. "Father. You dead?" The child was silent for a moment then poked Father Andersong again. "I still have to potty." 

'Ah will ne'er get any sleep before this duel tonight,' Andersong thought as he lay upon the ground, the little innocent continuing his insistent prodding. 

-=End of Chapter onfiltered=-   
  



	2. As the clock struck Elevenforty

As the clock struck Eelven-Forty 

((Ello all again this would be the second chapter to my other story (which i hope you all enjoyed) you should find this one...abit different from the other...hope i don't offend some of you with it..i doubt i will...ok one thing though...parental guidance is a MUST...hehe k enjoy *bows* )) 

Disclaimer - I don't own hellsing or anything affiliated with it...not suing allowed..bad! 

_**T**he clock chimed on the half hour tone it 'twas 11:30 the moon was raised high almost dead center atop the sky creeping and sluggishly making its way to its peak. While the moon ravaged its way to the pinnacle Father Andersong silently slumbered in his chambers; flat on his stomach his head buried in the pillow as a husky snore could be heard even though the drool soaked goose- feather down pillow._

_The majority of his half naked body exposed from the covers being sprawled on the floor beside him, his back gleaming from the moonlight hitting the thin sheen of sweat atop his flesh. His mammoth legs sprawled out over the bed in an awkward position his plain black boxers all bunched up as on the left thigh there was white writing that said 'Love thy Lord' sure it may have seemed abit fanatic but he wanted all his clothing to be pure._

Meanwhile in the town square near the designated fight zone for the two enemies. . . 

Out from the shadows of a near by darkened alley way Alucard crept out with an un earthly and cynical smile across his face, Walking past the well crafted center piece at the town square it was of coarse the cliché standard waterfall with a angel atop. Alucard simply cackled at the sight before strolling around his red wine stained eyes searched for the spot the Judas told him about. 

Sure he was early but he was to damn bored just wandering the streets and checking out the battle ground could prove to his advantage as much as he wouldn't admit to himself due to the over sized ego about his wide brimmed hatted head he might need some advantages ageanst the Judas especially on his home turf. Finally spotting the said field a small toothy grin played across his face the single fang glisting due to the moonlight. " Heh that Judas bastard better not keep me waiting long." Alucard muttered to himself before approaching the battle ground.   


_Tossing and turning abit the behemoth Scotsman swung his arm's around rather violently his teeth gritting tightly almost to the breaking point it seemed, as his arm's swung out and around in a frenzy his hand happen to swipe across the night stand beside his bed scattering the contents of the table upon the floor, his cross bouncing across the wooden floor gleaming and glowing when the moonlight hit it._

_His spectacles tingeing on the ground luckily not breaking he has already had many broken pair and buying a new pair wouldn't be a welcomed good morning. However the most vital thing perhaps was the small alarm clock that was atop his table ready to go off in no less then a minute; now it lay on the ground teetering on the brink of unplugging a mere gust of wind or a fly it seemed could unplug it._

_As the behemoth settled down from his nightly nightmare his body came to rest in silent slumber again something he dearly needed, seeing that all was safe with his clock Andersong flinched one last time with enough force to knock the bed ageanst the wall dislodging the plug from the wall " BUZ......"the clock struck 11:40 as it went silent just as the alarm time was going off something that short and that quick would never hope to wake the sleeping builder from his rest._   


Gritting his teeth Alucard looked up to the clear moonlit sky he could easily tell what time it was just by the way the sky looked. Letting out a low frustrated growl he began to casually walk back and forth along the future battle ground though he wasn't it looked almost like he was pacing a angry and anxious pace ' Where in the fuck is that Judas...God damn punk better not be ditching out on the fight..the coward' his thoughts raged on as his fanged teeth gritted harder. 

Stopping after a few more moments of his semi-paceing he glanced up to the sky again this only making him much more frustrated ' How dare he mock me like this!. . . He will regret this, I will show him the price one pays for mocking me' he thought as a insane and cynical smile came across his once angered face, With that Alucard faded off with that classic extra long evil laugh that lingered through out the streets like blood staining a white sheet, Reappearing in front of Ferdinant Luke's Alucard stood with a dark evil gleeful look on his face. 

Having one hand in his pocket his other hand dangled down at his side; the moonlight making the white fabric of his glove stand out promonatly and the black symbol on his glove glowed a amonous blood red color. After staring at the Orphanage for a few moments he simply started his way towards the entrance as if looking like he was actually going to use the door instead of seeping through the walls. 

This visit however was going to be much different then the last one Alucard was pissed and felt humiliated something that a cynical no regret having vampire shouldn't feel, as he reached the door using his usual phasing technique he found himself in the middle of the hallways near the children's rooms on the other end of the hall was Andersongs room. Cocking his head back his body turned and headed for the children's room where they silently dreamed wonderful dreams, Alucard branding a demonic smile his fangs glowing in the moonlight planed on ruining their pleasant dreams and bring nightmares to the Judas Priest for years to come.   


_Unaware the monster was planing an event that would forever change his life Andersong still in deep slumber sprawled out on his bed, with a few soft tosses and turns his head shifted in the pillow a smile on his face as he subconsciously enjoyed getting this wonderful rest. . . " YAARGGHH!" just then a high pitched blood curdling scream shocked Andersong awake, flinging out of bed her rose to his feet his heart pounding like a jackhammer his chest heaving in and out like a bag pipe. " AHHH! NO!" the screams continued to echo through out the orphanage, Wasting no time Andersong threw on his clothing like a flash but to him it seemed like an eternity._

_Busting out of the door nearly snapping it off the hinges he raced to the children's room to see what was going on, Stopping dead in his tracks his eyes wide like a doe he stared at the floor near the children's room as their door was torn open a long thin blood trail leading out of it towards the window, Andersongs emerald eyes welled with angered and fearful tears followed the trail to the window spotting just in time the top of Alucards wide brimmed red hat. As thoughts raged and raced through his head he scrambled to the window as quickly as he could but nothing could be seen when he looked out of it, glancing every which way possible for signs of him which proved to be to no avail the monster was gone out of sight._

_Turning quickly on his heel he ran to the children's room sliding some in the trail of blood as his hand grasped onto the doorsile for balance, regaining his footing he looked into the room tears streaming down his eyes from the sight he saw. There sat in the middle of the room a small huddle of children shivering in fright all wet their self's and were soaked in the blood of one of their brother or sister orphan's, underneath them on the floor was the same symbol that was etched on Alucards glove written in blood. Andersong stood in the doorway tears running down his burly cheeks something which never happened before to this man._

_His eyes shaking along with his intire body at the sight he saw nearly making him sick to his stomach. "....it..Sarah and Micheal..took" said one of the boys in the huddle; the same boy which early asked Andersong to take him to the potty being so innocent and pure now he laid upon the floor soaked in the blood of his supposed family and shaking in intense fear so much fear that it was beyond the point of crying. His eyes moving from the children finally like snapping out of his termoiled trance he seen a message written on the blood stained wall it was hard to make out from a distance ' This is what you get for making a mockery out of me Judas' the message said. Completely at a lose for words all these feeling that rushed over his body were too much for it to take the only thing he concintrated on was the deep burning rage and anger that burned from the very depths of his heart and soul._

_"W...wh....whit...happen...h-how...c-could...such...ae...thin'.....how...c-could...tha...m..monster!!" Andersong's words were as shaky as his hands were, bringing them up to his face he caught a glance to his palm it was stained with the blood from the window sile, feeling simply tainted by such a thing he ripped the glove off and threw it to the ground. His face a angered insane look his eyes burning with intense rage and hate he actually felt hate letting it take over his heart wipping away all the sorrow and turmoil for the demised children._   


" Gwahaha" Alucard let out a psychotic cackle while dragging two blood soaked children behind him in the field the fight was suppose to take place, one child was a small girl not more then 6 unharmed it seemed; the other was an older boy around the age of 13 which had cuts all around his body and was missing one leg from the knee cap down it was wrapped tightly in a cheap bandage. The missing leg of the boy was the pencil Alucard used to scroll the message to Andersong, knowing once Andersong got the message he would come to this place to finally fight him. 

Moving the two children to a small rock he tossed them roughly ageanst it and stared at them both, a cynical and demonic glint in his eyes " Don't move kiddies" his words rang out like the sheer voice of the devil himself putting the children in a trance not one of magic but one of simple fear. Alucard stood up from his kneeling position and walked to the center of the field pulling out a small near by rod from road construction he slammed it into the dirt the sharp end facing upwards. Digging his hand into his jacket he removed a small sack dripping with crimson life, as he slammed the small circular sack onto the spike shoving it clean through the sack and atop the spike was a few piece of hair from perhaps a small boys head. 

Licking the access blood from his fingers Alucard walked back to where the children where as he sat down on the rock between the two in dead silence his legs folded atop one another as his hands clasped together across his knees waiting on the Judas to show his face something that Alucard died he could have seen the look on Andersongs face when he saw the room of orphans.   
  


((Ok thats the end of chapter two!..i know! Alucard might seem abit out of char their but i promise im going to explain why in the next chapter! so please bare with me....and i hope you enjoyed it! )) 


	3. Redemption

Redemption 

(Alrighty! here is the next chapter of Midnight Rumble, hope you all enjoy and i need to hear about weather im bad or good in Review. . .plus i want the attention. XD! Naw some comments would be nice but of course i cant force you. . .Heh anyways enjoy!)   


'Geesh, Geesh, Geesh, Tunk' Hard scuffing footsteps echoed through the eerily silent halls of Ferdinant Luke's as Father Andersong stepped into his chambers, the room quite a wreck his glasses and cross scattered on the floor along with a few un-important papers. His alarm clock which was detached from the wall laid still on the floor so harmless like it was nothing, however to Andersong that small harmless item along with his own impudence got children killed and now two held captive by the blood sucking mongrel Alucard. 

"Unforgivable" Andersong muttered softly falling to his knee's in the doorway to his room those emerald eyes locked on the alarm clock, the image was fuzzy and blurry like looking through a cloudy puddle of water as the scorching tears nipped at the sides of his eyes once again. Lowering his head he tried to mutter out a prayer once again. " Oor . . .Father . . who art. . .in. . . Heaven" he choked on his own words not being able to stammer them out, as his fist slammed hard ageanst the floorboards letting out loud curses to himself. 

Gritting his teeth now his emotional status past turmoil and anguish his heart was twisting with hate and anger for both himself and the monster that did this. Anderongs eyes closed tightly his hands griping forcefully on his head, shaking his head back and forth he let out loud horrid shouts and yells " Stop! no more! make it stop!" Andersongs eyes tightly closed shoving tears down his cheeks. He could hear over and over in his head the children's screams, the images flooding his mind now of all those children huddled and scared covered in blood. The children now were being taken care of now by some of the other ministers at the Orphanage taking them to other areas for safety sakes.   


Andersong slammed his eyes open unable to see those images in his head anymore, his eyes were slid wide open not blinking one bit his face going suddenly cold and dark nothing like his normal self. As he rose to his feet slowly one knee at first the to his feet stretching up to his full seven foot height his head cocked back gently fading into the shadows as he slowly stomped over and bent down removing his glasses from the floor and placing them on his face. After adjusting them he spotted his cross and grabbed that up aswell placing it over his neck letting the symbol dangle ominously still across his chest, turning to the doorway he made his way out of the room however not before slamming a bayonet through the alarm clock stabbing it to the floor cutting and shattered the plastic to pieces. 

Walking down the hall way he walked into the children's room still littered in blood and the message on the wall, Andersong found himself kneeling down beside a bed the same bed that belonged to the little girl held captive. As his hand reached out through the blood soaked sheets and pulled out a bible which he had given to the girl earlier on in the day it was now stained in the blood of those innocent children, rising up now he clenched the bible tightly in his white gloved hand before turning and exiting the room "Ashes tae Ashes, and Dust 'til Dust. . . Amen" he softly whispered those words were words he never thought he would have to mutter for those children. 'Geesh, Geesh, Geesh, Geesh' his foot steps seemed dragged out like he was walking in an endless void with no real destination never reaching anywhere no matter how far or fast he moved, though his feet were carrying him somewhere right out the door of the orphanage and into the street. They would continue to carry him towards where those children where being held however the safety of those children for sin's sake was not first in his heart, the main and first thing that raged and pulsed in his heart was hatred for Alucard pure and unrivaled hatred. 

Vatican city, Rome. . . 

'Ring, Ring, Ring' The phone on a desk rang rattling it back and forth as a gloved hand griped the phone a simple cross on the glove saying 'Yes Jesus' going horizontal and vertical on the inside of the cross. " Hello" a rather dignified and tired voice softly asked " Maxwell we have got a problem" a stern yet feminine voice rang out in response "Sir Integral? To what do i have the pleasure of this. . . late night bother?"Maxwell's voice seemed irritated suddenly. " Shut it this is serious. . .Alucard has gone. . . well AWOL i don't know how it happen our why but he managed to leave the Hellsing manor with out notice and i fear he will be heading out for alittle visit with his favorite pal" her voice shouted out a serious and abit concerned tone to her voice actually. Maxwell perked up abit and slammed his palm ageanst the desk " And how long ago was this?!..what don't you have a proper leash for that freak?!" more irritated then before Maxwell barked out. "As i said warthog!. . . he was unnoticed there is no telling how long ago he left" Integral retorted with equal irritation now. " We must act fast" Maxwell voice calmed abit. " Aye. . . Im already on my way out there" Integral seemed the same way her usual calm self now. " Right " Maxwell hung up the phone with that things were to critical for a cheap comment ageanst Integral, As he quickly bursts out of his office and found Father Renaldo " Renaldo! we have a problem!"   


Meanwhile. . .   


Down the darken streets of the small city which the orphanage resided walked a tall figure his body completely covered in shadow, two glowing circles over taking his eyes. A large cross glowing on his chest swinging back and forth with his determined stride. His arms down by his side one gloved hand tightly griping the leather bound bible, and the other on a single bayonet. The polished blessed steel taking on the glare from the street lamps causes brilliant flashes each time the light bounced off the surface. Rounding a street corner there the behemoth scotsman stepped one leg at a time each one seeming like an eternity to him, each one drawing him a step closer to his pay back, his revenge, his redemption. Those emerald green eyes of his perked up suddenly at the sight of a far off figure, the top of a distant statue it was the town center he had finally arrived. Skulking his way up the hill his steps drew even heavier and so full of turmoil, as he rounded the top his head cocked to the side inclining slightly to spot the empty field which wasn't so empty. His eyes widining once again at the sight of a pole sticking up in the center of the field with a burlap sack impaled on the top of it, no doubt the Vlad in the demon was showing with this piece of steel stuck through the and a head impaled on it. Andersong's shaky glazed over eyes drifted from the head to finally come to rest on the demon himself, accompanied by two children on either side the one badly hurt it seemed but the other looked perfectly unharmed. 'Wha demonic plans does he have for those poor children' Andersong's thought before sternly walking now to the edge of the field and stopping. Those emerald orbs locked on the demons face which was twisted and distorted like a mental patient.   


Giving a soft cackle Alucard's head rose up to spot the Judas rounding the hill, his demonic grin soon turned to quite the insane smile. Alucard could see clearly oh so clearly the turmoil and torment on the Judas's face, what emotions his face told they were so easy to read it was like he had a open book full of what his soul was screaming. His white satin gloved hands resting along that red coat atop his knees, bringing up one hand he flicked the tip of his wide brimmed hat up exposing his face more. Alucard's face was indeed twisted and distorted with a maniacal smile that fang glinting brightly like a crimson stained diamond. Pushing himself up from the rock he sat upon Alucard took a few steps outwards, his hand dangling down at his side mad a come here motion behind him. With that motion the small girl rose up looking like a stiff zombie and skulked over beside Alucard, placing his hand on the top of the girls head gently petting her Alucard let out another demonic fit of laughter while looking at the Judas now " Why have you come Judas?. . these children WANT to be with me, and your to late to save the other ones. So why don't you just scamper off back to that pathetic blood stained orphanage and repent for the next hundred years." His smile took more of a smug grin now as his laughter rang out from between those fanged jaws. 

Andersong's fist tighten around the leather laced bible griping the thing so tight the leather began to stretch and crack, his other hand griping that blade handle the rattle of steel echoing faintly through out the field. Andersong's head once tilted down in shame hiked back rather far letting the shadow envelop his facial features, the only thing promonatly seen on his face was the two glowing orbs of his glasses which sat atop his eyes. Letting out a few soft cackles at first he soon was nearly hunched over in a fit of laughter, it had seemed Andersong had snapped "GYAHAHA! filthy. . . filthy demon! and yer filthy demon children! Ye take me for ae fool?! Ah noo those are just ye'er sad ghouls ye mustarded up tae look like the children ye killed!. . . Ah will be sure tae whip ye A' OOT!!!"Andersong shouted his voice a mixture of torment and anger but was soaked with his psychotic mind set, his eyes wide and trembling slightly as he stared at the demon and the little girl he somewhere inside knew she was just being controlled by the demons black magic but right now he seen her as just another one of his ghouls. After those thoughts Andersong cackled insanely and began to skulk towards Alucard and the child the single blade in his grasp raising slowly out to his side, his wrist twisting in a way the blade was pointed downwards. His other arm extended out the same way but held the bible in his white gloved hand, both his arms out to his side stretched out straight hands facing downwards his body was shaped like that of a crucifix. 

Alucard's head inclined slightly to the side abit curious at the Judas's comment, but he simply shruged it off and cackled in retort to him " HAH HAH! very well Judas! You look at it however you want just lets not waste time on talking! I've been waiting all night for this and I'm getting rather bored with KILLING CHILDREN!!" Alucard demonic voice shouted out his eyes widen those red wine irises glowing it seemed as they stared at the approaching man. Alucard's gloved hand disappeared inside his coat before revealing itself again now holding onto the black clad Jackal, his other hand removing itself from the child's head and diving into the opposite side of his coat removing the polished chrome that was Joshua. His arms extending out the same way the Judas's were, his wrist twisting downwards both guns hanging down abit but were aimed towards the Judas. Alucard's boots braced ageanst the dirt, his knees bending slightly building up momentum behind him like a spring ready to snap. " COME ON! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?!?!" Alucard brashly yelled like a war cry before releasing the tension in his legs propelling him foreword with vampiric speed in each of his strides towards the Judas, his arms pulling back abit aligning them parallel with his body both the barrels of the guns aimed foreword right for the Judas's head. 

Watching Alucard shout at him Andersong simply cackled once again and continued his pace for a moment, his legs suddenly tighting up to shove his body foreword in a brash race towards Alucard now. " REPENT AND DIE DEMON!!!" Andersong shouted out before cocking his arm back and whipping the bible from his hand heaving the Holy book towards the ground, the same time his arm came back now the once vacant hand now grasping another blade. Both arms coming back now one infront of his chest and the other rearing around behind his back, the tips of both blades aimed foreword right at Alucard head. 

"GYAHAHA! GOTCHA!!" Both Andersong and Alucard howled out in a war cry while they drew right infront of each other like two trains about to collide, Alucards guns reared up shoving straight for the Judas's skull. And Andersong's blades sliding foreword ready to puncture the abominations head with the blessed steel. There eyes locked on one another, both those red wine and the emerald green eyes gleaming with a psychotic glint. Their faces twisted into a maniacal smile ready to hear the others screams of pain. 

-=End=-   


(Hehe. I'm not sure if this would go under the 'Short Chapter' category or not, but i wanted to build up the fight more. So XP! You have to wait till next chapter!) 


End file.
